


blame him, not me

by Aruhyunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruhyunnie/pseuds/Aruhyunnie
Summary: Chanyeol noticed things, but remained silent.





	blame him, not me

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt, not beta read.
> 
> i should've written fluff instead..

“My greatest love, was also the one destined to end my life.“

 

Scribbled on a yellow piece of paper was the last note of the young male, laying on the chest of the now cold body of his best friend, stained with a few drips of blood. His milky face was seemingly relaxed, despite his sudden death. With a weak smile on his pink lips, he was lying on the carpet next to the bed he used to share with his lover, almost swimming in the red, thick liquid which surrounded his whole body.

This painful sight made the taller male feel sick, almost to the point of throwing up, but he also felt guilt coming up. No, he surely couldn't prevent this. Nobody could. This complex situation was not something _any_ of them expected. If it wasn't for the disturbing voice mails he received, nobody would've known about this tragic event.

“I wish I knew better.“ Chanyeol was kneeing down, carefully examining the small letter on his friend's chest. The feeling of guilt was unbearable, he almost felt like it was his fault this happened. It surely wasn't. Surprisingly, the latter wasn't crying, not at all. For some reason, he didn't feel like weeping his eyes out, even though the person who played the most important role in his life was lying lifeless in front of him.

 

It was four weeks ago when the older male was starting to behave weirdly, at least for his standards. His voice always had a feel of anxiety to it, sometimes he would jump at the slightest noises and touching him would freak him out instantly. For someone who loved attention, he was becoming stranger and stranger with every day that passed.

It was three weeks ago when Baekhyun dropped out of music class. His life could be perfect-- being accepted into a wealthy school, preparing for his future career as a musician. Chasing his dream was the only reason he never gave up, and with all odds against him, he actually achieved one of his goals he has set ages ago when he was a child. Being born as a gifted singer was a lucky, but great coincidence.

It was two weeks ago when he stopped talking completely, not listening to anyone except his boyfriend Minseok. Every time someone would just be slightly worried, he instantly turned them off and hid behind his protective boyfriend. Not even Chanyeol could break his shell, something that never happened. Chanyeol was the only one to notice Baekhyun's bruises under his thick sweaters when he saw him changing for P.E., but stayed quiet. Maybe he was having a really hard time, who knew?

It was one week ago when Baekhyun disappeared completely. His boyfriend was unusually happy during this short period of time, being all touchy and grinning with his other friends. Chanyeol still didn't ask Minseok what was wrong with Baekhyun. His name wasn't mentioned a single time. It was like he disappeared from existence.

 

Yesterday, Baekhyun messaged Chanyeol, asking him questionable things.

“Chanyeol, do I deserve this?“

“Chanyeol, why am I living like this?“

“Why can't anyone answer my questions?“

 

Chanyeol was sure something was off. Confronting Minseok the next day was the first thing he would do, he thought to himself. This can't go on anymore, he had to know what happened to Baekhyun. Today, Minseok was not at school. No matter where the red-haired male looked for him, he was not there. Not in his dorm, not in the library, not in the cafeteria. Suspecting the worst, his worries started to affect his morning, not being able to concentrate class. Not even ten minutes into the first lesson, he decided to ditch class and ran off.

It was two hours ago when Chanyeol received three voice mails. At first, he thought they were from Baekhyun-- and they were. However, they were not sent from his phone, but rather from Minseok's. Before even listening to them, he knew something happened.

The first two messages were almost completely silent, only the occasional whisper was heard. But since they were so quiet, Chanyeol couldn't make out what the other was saying.

The third message was short, but it let his blood freeze instantly. “Chanyeol, please,“ It was Baekhyuns soft voice, however, it was very shaky and it was very clear the latter was crying. „please, come and get me.“

 

Thirty minutes ago, Chanyeol saw Minseok leaving his house, completely calm and smiling, holding coffee in his hand. Thinking back, his appearance and mood were terriying, to say at least. Right now, Chanyeol only thought about his dead friend. His mind was focused on the latter, forgetting his surroundings and being lost in his thoughts.

This is when Chanyeol heard the door open.

A few last words were spoken, but not a single tear was shed.

_“He was supposed to love me, not you.“_


End file.
